Ask Away Fans!
by SageLeeKnight
Summary: Want to ask characters like Rosa and her sister Lily from Five Nights in Prison, Rose from Wolf's Mate, Avery from Robotic Human Love, and Antreas from Glitched Rebirth a few questions? Well now you can in my first ever ask the characters fanfic. So as the title said Ask Away Fans! (Note: May change genre(s) depending.)
1. Chapter 1

Ask Away Fans!

"Hey yo glitches, wolf, bird and sister fans. Sage here and welcome to my first ever ask the character fanfic. Now I made this through a poll I had long ago for a 10,000 view milestone I had set up for Robotic Human Love which had long since passed. I had to update/replace the last/first chaper becasue of rules. Now this fanfic is a crossover of FNaF and Undertale. Let's introduce the first collab story made, Five nights in Prison." I said with a snap of my fingers the chararcters Rosa, Lily, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, Mari and Gideon appear in thin air. They all look around confused.

"What the? This ain't the prison. Where in the blimy seas are we?" Foxy asked. "You are in a new story Fox." I said as they all turn there attention to me and I smile at them. "Who the blue blazes are you?" Foxy asked me. "I'm one of your authors of your story in the prison. Just call me Sage. Now the reason you are here is to answer the questions your fans ask. After that, you are all free to go back to your own story. Alright?" I asked them and they all nod. "Good. Go ahead and introduce yourselves to the fans. You can break the forth wall here." I said. "Well ok." Rosa said as she turns to you and waves. "Hey. My name is Rosa and this." She pulls her sister Lily to her side in a loose headlock. "This is my favorite sister Lily." "I'm your only sister, Rosa." "Doesn't stop you from being my favorite." Rosa said, pulling her sister into a bear hug. Lily laughs slightly before returning the hug.

"Got to love sisterly bonds that strong. Alright prisoners, your turn." I annonced. "Right. Hello everyone. As you all know my name is Freddy Fazbear. Pleasure to meet you." He tips his hat in greeting to you. "Hi" Bonnie said with a wave while staying a good few feet from Rosa. "Hey." Chica said while standing next to Bonnie, away from Rosa. "Ah Hoy me maties!" Foxy laughs heartly while Mangle waves shyly from behind him. "Like my cousin said, greetings everyone. Pleasure to meet you all." He smiles and tips his hat in greeting as well. Mari simply waves while staring at you. "Still some bad blood but don't worry there are others joining us today." I said while watching Chica, Bonnie and Rosa.

"They all are from my solo writtin fanfics. Now a lot of them have the same name as each other but they well be going by their fake names that they gave to their main OC characters in the story. Let's start with my first solo, Wolf's Mate." I said and snapped my fingers again and the animatronics and Rose appear in thin air. They all look around confused before turn their eyes land on the FNiP cast, who stared at them in shock. "Casts, meet your counter parts. Rose, you have a counter part but not within this group." I said before they turned to me. "Where are we?" Chica asked. "Well Chica, you are in a new story for now. Don't worry your oringinal is still going on. By the way I'm Sage, your author." I greeted. "Anyway introduce yourselves and note, there are others sharing your real name so go ahead and use your fake name unless the other person doesn't share the same name, like Gideon for example, Goldie you can use your name if you want to." I explained.

"Alright. Well uh. Hello everyone. The name's Rose." She said with a wave. "Hey Rose was it? How did you get your wolf ears and tail?" Rosa asked while looking up to the tall hybrid. "Oh these?" Rose said before explained to the oppsite gang who looked at her surprised. "Right now, all of us are real good friends." Rose said while wrapping an arm around Chica and Bonnie. "Wow. Now if only the same can be said with our group." Lily said while looking at her sister then their Chica. "What? She started it by coming after you!" Rosa said. "You nearly killed her, if I had not stepped in Rosa. Same with Bonnie." Lily said while Rosa huffed in annoyance. "She what?" Wolf's Mate Chica asked. "Not impotant at the moment. You all well learn about each other over time. For now animatronics introduce yourselves." I intrupped before any fight could start.

"Right. Hey everyone, I'n Freddy but you can call me Frankie." WM Freddy said as he turns into his human form, surprising the FNiP gang. "Hello~ My name is Chica but you can call me Amanda." She said with a wave as she turned into her human form. "Hey yo. The name is Bonnie but you can call me Benjamin." "I be Foxy but ye can call my Lucus." Foxy gave a toothy grin as he and Bonnie turned into their human form. "I'll go with my fake name Sage. I'm Golden Freddy but you can call me Sammy." He said before turning into his human form. "Let's move this along now shall we? We shall." I said and snapped my fingers and the cast of Robotic Human Love appear. They repeat the same process as the previous groups.

The RHL Fazbear gang jump in shock at the sight of the nightmares, same with the previous groups. The only ones not surpirsed are me, Avery, and RHL version of Chica. "Greetings crew. Introduce yourselves to everyone here. And Rose. Their OC is your counterpart in a way." I said as Avery smirks. "So my counter is goodie-goodie? Good relationship with her gang and I'm betting, the little girls over there have a bad relationship and mine is messed up right?" Avery asked me. "In a way yes." "Alright. Hello everyone I'm Avery." She said. "Guys, use your fake name if the others don't already share it." I said and the fazbear crew start to intodunce themselves. "Hi, I'm Chica but you can call me Susie. I hope we all get along."

"I'm Freddy but I well be going by Fletcher." "I'm Bonnie but my name well be James." "Since I suspect the other versions of me are using fake names I'll just go be Goldie." "You all can just call me Fredbear." said the nightmare version of Goldie. "Nightmare." "Boy this is going to be fun. I'm Mangs." said Nightmare Mangle. "Hi, I'm Chichi. Avery's bestest friend." "You shall call me Fredsteir." said Nightmare Freddy. "I sure the same name as a female verison of me so just call me NightPuppet." "Just call me Ben." Nightmare Bonnie said. "I'm Jackson and I bet I can out pirate me other versions." Nightmare Foxy said.

"Ye want to bet on that you scallywag?" Foxy and Lucus said. They all glare at each other before chains appear, tying them up. "What the Hell?!" They all exclaimed. "I can't have ye killing each other. So no killing allowed. If you kill, you well be scrapped in the next chapter of this fanfic but you all won't remember any events here when you go back. Should you get hurt, that injury goes away like it never happened." I explained before releasing the three pirates as Plush, Bart, and the fredlings run around, playing tag. Everyone in the RHL crew turn into their human forms and I snap my fingers. "Now to Glitching Rebirth." I said as all the characters met so far appear, except MK, Grillby and either Alphys.

"Ok guys. Same as the first, intro for yourselves." I said as Antreas pushes her shoulders to her ears and hunches over trying to look smaller and out of the way. Avery, and Rose see her scars and feel sharrow for her and can only guess where she got them from. But both Mangle and Rosa feel a kinship with Antreas for they feel like they know the answer to how she got her scars just by the way she is acting. "Um Uh hi. My name is Antreas. I'm the OC from Glitched Rebirth. Nice to meet you all." she said shyly causing those watching her to frown sadly but then smile warmly to make her feel more comfortable.

"Aww come on Antreas, I got a feeling your more confadent then that." UL Sans said appearing next to Antreas who jumps in surprise. "Brother don't scare the poor human. Hello everyone. My name is Papyrus. The other skeleton is my older brother Sans." He said as everyone but Antreas and me are surprised by them. "MY CHILD I FOUND YOU!" UL Toriel said as she runs to Antreas who takes off running away from her. "Aw suger, why run?" UL Flowey said before trying to use his vines but nothing happens. "Sorry Flowey but all magic from the Glitched rebirth story are taken away for now. UL Toriel stop chasing Antreas." I said as UL Toriel stops with a huff and Antreas goes and hides behind Rosa.

"Wow. This place is different from the underground. Uh my name is UF Flowey. The other one is UL Flowey." UF Flowey said. "That's right and before anyone askes. UL mean Underlust and UF means UnderFell. There is one which is MT meaning Mafiatale." I explaind before anyone asked. They all nod while both Lily and Rosa try to calm down Antreas. "So with no magic that means I can't get my pet back right?" UF Sans asked. "That's right UF Sans. Antreas in theis fanfic is no longer your pet." Antreas cheers as I said that. "Damn it. Will we well get her back at somepoint but for now. Greetings puny humans I am the great evil Papyrus or as you are all requried by this Sage person you are to call me UF Papyrus." He said.

"Hello everyone. My name is UF Toriel." she said with a crazed look in her eyes. "This all looks like quite the party here. The name's MT Sans." "Wowie. So many humans! Hello humans my name MT Papyrus!" he said excitably. "Antreas my child?" MT Toriel calls as Antreas runs over to her and jumps into her arms. "MOM!" She said happy as MT Toriel hugs her. "I'm so glad to see you again my child." She said as she looks up to everyone. "Hello. my name is MT Toriel. Pleasure to meet you all." She said with a warm smile.

"Well looks like everyone is here. Now fans, the cast here well not remember each other in their stories but when here they remember everything. So if they have not met in their story already then they don't know them when they do meet. Without father ado feel free to ask away fans and the cast well answer to the best of their abilities. Later fans, Sage out~" "Bye!" Everyone said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ask Away Fans!

In a large house, close to being called a mansion from the sheer size of it, lived the charaters of each fanfic written by me and or my partner Demon Lord Jace.

There have been fights and arguments between each other characters, close to point that each fanfic almost stuck to their wings of the home that they all lived in together. Thankfully that there was a few agreements that meant more then the fights and connetions that have been made between each characters to hold a bond of good standing with each other to stand in the same room with a person they close to disliked for long periods of time.

The connetions starting with Gideon, Goldie, Sammy, and Fredbear have got along well with their shared love of games of wits. Each Freddy version got along for the most part only argued about killing their night guards and their like and dislike for each other's guard. The Chicas got along becuase of the shared love for the night guards only excaption was Chica and her night guard Rosalina Amber Smith. Amanda, Chichi, and Susie each liked her and Chica, liked the other two guards.

Same could be said for the Bonnies and Foxys and the two Mangles. Mari, and Nightpuppet got along fine and kept to themselves. All three night guards and Rosa's sister got along perfectly fine dispite Rose's disproval to Avery's plans in her story. Each person from the FNaF finfics got along well with the monsters including the new comer of UL Mettaton who Antreas showed attactment to and sometimes called him big bro without realizing it.

All and all things on the home were fine and no civil war has started with in. I walk in to the large living room where Rose, Avery, Rosa, Lily, and Antreas were playing video games. UL Papyrus, UF Papyrus and their brothers were playing pool. UT Sans, Papyrus and a few of the animatronics were sitting at the bar in the living room. The Toriels and Chicas were talking about recipes and everyone else was off doing their own thing around the house.

"Hey y'all I'm back." I called out to them, causing them to turn to me. "Sorry I was gone for so long in this world but there havn't been any questions no matter how trival at all as well. But we finally have one and might as well do it." I said walking to the center of the room. Antreas paused the game and everyone gathered around. "It's ok kiddo, we weren't expecting to get any questions so quickly and we have been taken the time to get to know each other and smooth out rough interations." MT Sans said as everyone nodded and muttered in agreement.

"Thanks y'all anyway the question comes from a reviewer that reviewed both Wolf's Mate and Robotic human Love. Name is Dracoessa and they ask 'For all the chicas; have any of you, thought of making a 5 alarm chilli and pepperoni pizza?'" I said to Chica, Amanda, Susie and Chichi. "I know I have once as a prank on Bonnie before we were arrested." Chica said with a laugh at the memory and Bonnie glares at her. "I have made it before but it was never ordered much so I haven't thought of making it again," Amanda replied.

"I have to say the same with Amanda though I have tried it once with the gang. Real good." Susie said and lastly Chichi spoke, "Like my full human counter part, I have made it as a prank for one my friends. Both me and Avery made another and ate it together when she was younger. I think it was about when you were 11 Avery." Chichi said remembering that day. "Yeah. 11 years old and my mouth was burning like the 7 ring of hell but worth it because it was good." Avery said to confirm Chichi's story.

"Alright guys well that is all the questions we had for today and I do hope we get more but for now later guys and most of all later Fans. Sage out." I said before I disappeared in a short cut like each of the Sans's use. From their everyone went back to the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ask Away Fans!

"Hey yo y'all! Sage here and I thought that after so long, that maybe I give an update as to how the relationships between and with in each respective group are. As in who is more BBF status to Frienemy to enemy status." I said before walking to the backyard area where everyone was having fun by the pool, by either sitting on the edge or swimming in it. I whisle loudly, gathering their attention to me. I smiled at them and waved, "Hey yo y'all. Now I'm not here for questions becasue there haven't been any other then maybe 2 requests on Wolf's Mate for a certain future couple to have a sex scene." I said sending a wink towards Rose and Chica.

Both blush brillent red hues as Rose chokes on her soda. Amanda aka WM Chica was quick to act and pat her love interest's back to help her stop choking as the other group except Wolf's Mate looks at them surprised. "What can I say, they loved the little tender moments between you two but don't worry, that sex scene won't happen, the story well remain rated T." I said, easing their nerves but that didn't stop Rose, from glaring and growling at me. "Not funny to bring that up, like that." " I know Wolf but again don't worry." I said as she relaxed and slowly drank her soda to get use to drinking it normally before she chocked on it from the surprise.

"Any, enough of that, we have a new house member. Come on out." I called as I stepped to the side and UL Alphys came out of the house, causing the UF and MT world monsters to blush their respective colors at the sight of her for they never pictured their friend to look the way she does from UL. "Big sis!" Antreas cried out as she hopped up from the edge of the pool and ran up to her sister and give her a big hug, who returned it. Antreas playfull drags Alphys back over to the edge of the pool to introduce her to Mangle, Rosa and Lily. "So Sage, other then that why are you here?" UF Sans asked.

"I'm just here to give a run down of how each of you interact with each other with in your own groups and merged together." I said as I snap my fingers and brought up a list of names either side by side or grouped.

Five Nights in Prison Update:

 _Rosalina Amber Smith, Lilth Jane Smith_ : Sisters, inseparable.

 _Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, Mari, Gideon_ : Family, thick as theives.

 _Rosa, Mangle_ : Friendship to be farther determand but could reach heights close to Lily's.

 _Rosa, Chica_ : Never in the same room alone, could possably get along if pushed. Frienemies...?

 _Rosa, Foxy_ : Share the role of protective older sibling in family, similer fighting aggestion, love for younger sisters, Can possabliy get along.

 _Rosa, Gideon, Mari_ : Not much bad blood between the three.

 _Rosa, Bonnie, Freddy_ : Could get along, bit of bad blood.

 _Lily, Chica_ : Neutral

 _Lily, Bonnie, Freddy_ : Neutral

 _Lily, Geideon, Mari_ : Can get along, share of logic and wits.

 _Lily, Mangle_ : Can get along, share the role of caring younger slibling of family, love for older sibling.

Wolf's Mate Update:

 _Rose Hood Cross, Frankie aka Freddy_ : Good relationship, don't let them bake pizza together.

 _Rose, Amanda aka Chica_ : Future couple of the Wolf's Mate world, old time friends, etc.

 _Rose, Benjamin aka Bonnie_ : Brother and sister type friendship, close to similaries of Rosa and Lily.

 _Rose, Lucus aka Foxy_ : Prank duo, do not leave alone with sapplies to cause pranks.

 _Rose, Sammy_ : Calm two if the group, smart in their own ways that work well together.

Robotic Human Love Update

 _Avery Summit(?), The nightmare crew_ : Great, basicly family.

 _Avery, Susie aka Chica_ : Basic star cross lovers, past may repeat itself, Pain filled love that may become numb or distroy them.

 _Avery, Fletcher, James, Goldie, Mark aka Foxy_ : All hate Avery with exception of Chica.

 _Fletcher, James, Goldie, Mark, Nightmare crew_ : N/A

 _Susie, Mangs, Fredstier_ : Neutral to good.

 _Susie, Chichi_ : **BAD**!

 _Susie, rest of the nightmare crew_ : N/A

Gliched Rebirth Update

 _Antreas Hildebrand, UL Flowey_ : Not good.

 _Antreas, UL Toriel_ : Scared of Toriel for good reason.

 _Antreas, UL Sans_ : Getting better to could be friends.

 _Antreas, UL Papyrus_ : Same status as UL Sans

 _Antreas, UL Mettaton, UL Alphys_ : Quick friendship, Siblings.

 _All of UL currently here_ : Good to great relationship.

 _Antreas, UF Flowey_ : To be determined.

 _Antreas, UF Toriel_ : Did not interact much. May interact more in future chapters.

 _Antreas, UF Sans_ : One scared of the other, the other may have a change of heart.

 _Antreas, UF Papyrus_ : She is basicly a pet to him..

 _All of UF currently here_ : ...

 _Antreas, MT Toriel_ : Mother and Daughter.

 _Antreas, MT Sans_ : Sans wants to kill her.

 _Antreas, MT Papyrus_ : enjoys Antreas being there for she likes the puzzles he sets up.

 _All of MT currently here_ : Good but there is fighting amoung them.

Everyone stares and reads the list and some are surprised by the results of their connections to the others around them. A few of them seem looked displeased by other's connetions to people from the same world as them or to their OCs. "SANS! YOU WILL NOT KILL MY CHILD!" MT Toriel cried out as she chased after Sans with fireballs in her hands.

In the meantime everyone just watched as Antreas was being held close to Mettaton in a hug. "Don't worry Tori. Sans won't be the one to kill her in the end." I commented as she turned her glare at me as Sans disappeared to somewhere else in the house. Everyone looked at me shocked and or scared by what I meant by that comment.

"Don't worry everything well be fine. I basiclly got it planned out to the point that it well be good." I said with a wave of my hand to dismiss their worries. "Anyway back to the list with it meraged." I said and snapped my fingers and the list changes.

 _Gideon, Goldie, Sammy, Lily, Mari, Fred, Nightmare, Alphys, NightPuppet, Susie, Avery_ \- All get along because of their shared strength in brain power.

 _Susie, Everyone who are on good terms with Antreas, Chica, Everyone in Wolf's Mate_ : Loves their Oc(s) to at least one from the other group.

 _Foxy, Lucus, Jackson_ : Pirates.

 _Rosa, Mangle, Antreas_ : Abused crew, have someone or mutiple people who care about them.

 _Lily, Foxy, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Gideon, MT Toriel, UL Mettation, UL Alpyhs_ : All care about the abused vitcim.

The list goes on to tell of how each charater from each different world in Glitched Rebirth gets along with each other and those from the FNaF fanfic. Or how each FNafF crew got along with each other. It was not much of a surprise that MT Sans didn't like the Fazbear crews do to their high LV's or how Rosa didn't trust the Nightmares or Avery.

Chica from FNiP, liked Rose and Avery better then her night guard. Antreas, liked the Wolf's Mate Fazbear crew, alright terms with the FNiP gang but steared clear of the Nightmares. The Nightmares were on good terms even it was just a little with the FNiP crew but that was about it. Everyone was getting along well dispite a few fights that were broken up by the people who had a good bond with at least one or more from the other group.

"Wow. Looking at this list shows that at least you all have a good standing to not kill or dust each other." I said as the monsters tense up and the eye lights from MT Sans disappered. "Dust each other? What does that mean?" Rosa asked the question on almost everyone's mind.

"Monster SOULS are very different from human. Kill a normal monster they turn to dust and their soul shatters. A boss monster soul sticks around a bit longer before doing the same. A human soul stays for a very long time but to much damdge will shatter it as well. We monsters may have magic but we are not as soild as a human who is made of matter. It's easy to kill us just about almost as easy as killing a human." MT Toriel explained causing the outsiders to their world to pale. "Well I got to go guys. I just wanted to do that and drop off Alphys for Antreas. Later y'all. Sage out~" I said and disappeared and everyone goes back to what they were doing while Antreas and Mettaton show Alphys around the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Ask Away Fans!

I walk into the house and I see everyone in the main living room, enjoying themselves by either listening, singing, or dancing to music. So far the only ones singing along to the song Feel Invincible by Skillet is Rosa, Lily, Antreas, and Mangle. Each one was dancing along side their siblings who were smiling and laughing, having fun with their younger siblings. A few watched the group of siblings or danced with someone. I walk over to the stearo and turned it down, causing all heads to turn to me.

"Sorry y'all. I'm just back here shortly because we just got another question from our favorite reviewer Dracoessa." I said as I tossed a real Rick and Morty portal gun towards Chica who catches it. "It's preset to a location and for back here and there is a reason for that for Dracoessa wrote, *looks to everyone except for Rose, Chica (same story) and the author then asks* do you all think that Rose and Chica should go to some place private? ;-) *then turns to the author and shrugs* I can only suggest stuff that anyone's chariters could do." I repeated as brand new shining red blushes appear on both Rose and her world's Chica's cheeks.

UL Sans raises his hand, "I saw they do. Hell I can tell from one look at the wolf girl she has a bit of pint up _sexual_ love for her girl. I say we send them somewhere." He said with a laugh, making Rose glare at him as the red on her face grows brighter with anger and embressment. "I have to agree with my brother on the matter. Even though she is mostly human, her animal side must have a heat cycle that needs a release. Who better to have that release with then her future mate?" UL papyrus said. Rose growled at him angerly for chiming in. "What? You know it's true~" he said suggestivly.

"Rose?" Amanda aka WM's Chica looks up at her wolf friend/love intrest. Rose adverts her gaze from Chica to anywhere else in the room while just sipping from her water bottle. "See? Look. She is getting all hot under the collar. Tension from her." UL Sans said, pointing towards Rose. "I have to agree with UL Sans and Papyrus on this one. Send them somewhere." UL Alpyhs said. "Same. They deserve to go somewhere and become an actul couple. At least in this world until they do in our's." Benjamin aka WM's Bonnie said as the whole rest of the group agreed. Rose looked at her friends in betrayl. "Yo if wolfy doesn't want the free private location, can I have it for me and my Chica?" Avery asked while sending a wink towards her Chica, who blushed. Avery smirked at her reaction. "HELL NO! NOT WITH THAT HUSHY!" "ONLY IN YAR WET DREAMS YE BILGE-SUCKING-RAT!" both Chichi and Edward aka RHL's Foxy cried out.

"Still protective of her eh Foxy? Alright and Chichi what was that?" Avery asked as Chichi just stood there quite with a blush on her face before walking away. "Avery watched her go with a raised eyebrow, questioning her actions and words. Everyone else either spoke their opinian on the matter for both members on the house hold while nether group nor me, noticed until a few minutes later that both Amanda and Rose were gone. "Huh? Where they go?" Freddy asked while scratching his head. "I don't know. Let's look around for them." Gideon suggested and everyone went looking for them for about an hour or so only to find that they were no where in the building or surrounding area.

"Did they use that portal gun?" UF Sans asked as everyone gathering in the living room. "They most likly did, for if not it would still be here with in sight or directly given back to Sage." UF Papyrus said. "That's true. Well hopefully they are having a good ti-" I was intrupted by the sliding door to the backyard opening, revealing the two missing people. "Hey guys. Sorry for the sudden vanshing act but me and Chica thought we just head out to a local Barn's and Noble to see if there were any good books to get." Rose said and the lie would have been believeable if it weren't for a few noticeable things. Bruse and bite like marks on both their necks, Rose's once open white flannal shirt that showed her wolf head t-shirt now closed, the collar of said flannal shirt had light colored lipstick marks on it and finally said wolf head t-shirt that looked too big on her was being worn by Chica.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Ok." I simply said as Chica, tosses me the portal gun back. "Hope you two had a fun time." I said with a knowing smirk but they tried to play it off nothing. "Well that was all that needed to be done so I'm off again. Oh! wait! Before I go~" I snap my fangers and a rose red and stem green striped collar with two dark gold colored dog tags appears on Rose's neck. "Huh what the?" Rose started as Benjamin goes over and reads the tags out loud. "The first tag simply reads Rose and the other." He said before starting to chuckle. "The second read Chica A's pet!" He bursts out laughing that spreads to the rest of the WM's Crew. Both Rose and Chica blush deep red while Rose rubs the side of her neck but it's noticeable that she is not making a move on removing the collar. "There. Later y'all. Sage out~" I said and disappears while everyone goes on with their day.


	5. Chapter 5

Ask Away Fans!

I walk into the house and found no one around the ground floor but heard about muiltiple high pitch screams ring through out the mansion. I noted it was coming from theater room on the second floor. I teleported to the room and held back my laugh as best as I could when I saw the sights in front of me. Both WM Bonnie and RHL Bonnie, UL and MT Papyrus were clinging onto pillows or blackets. Nightmare Bart, Plush, Joe, Grant, and Lu were being comforted by Mary and Gideon since they were the closest to them.

Antreas was sitting in MT Toriel's lap burying her face away from the screen while her siblings Mettaton and Alphys helped Toriel comfort her. Foxy was doing the same for his sister Mangle, UL Toriel looked un-comfortable by the way she shifted in her seat. Same with the Wolf's Mate crew who looking un-easy. The nightmares except Chichi, all of the UF characters besides UF Flowery were netural as ever. Everyone else looked to be a bit scared but were netrual. But all this was not what got me laughing, for most of everyone was looking and or laughing at the un-lucky victims sitting amoung them. The victims being Rose Hood-Cross, Rosalina Amber Smith, Avery Summit, and Chica from FNiP.

Reasons why? Well for Rose, who I noted still had on her new ' _pet_ ' collar and her ears twiching from the screams, had an animatroinc Chica aka Amanda sitting in her lap with her arms around her neck. Same with Avery only diffence was that both Susie and Chichi were hanging off of her. Same can be said for Rosa and her sister Lily, who was currently sitting in Rosa's lap with her wrapped around her neck. Lastly Chica from FNiP was pined down in her seat by her version of Bonnie who was clinging to her for his dear life. I look over to the movie they were watching and saw it was ' _Saw_ '.

"Yeah, that's going to give quite a lot of people here bad dreams." I said startling almost everyone in the room with my voice suddenly being sound. I smile at everyone as MT Sans popped up to the projection room and paused the movie then came back down to his seat. "What up Knight? Got another question for us?" "Yes Sans and it's from you know it DRACOESSA!" I said with excitemaent that got a few people laughing as they all realxed, most of all the people nearly killing their supports, who are now taking much need gulps of air to their lungs, by letting go of their grips and or turning back into humans.

"What's the question my loving author?~" UL Toriel said but I ignore a few words of her sentence. "The question is for everyone. It reads * _waves to everyone with a smile* hello everyone, back with another question. What's your favorite food. *with a lopsided smiles while looking at Chica and Rose from WM*_ " I read as Rose looks at me questionably before looking over to Dracoessa.

"Before I even answer, whats up with the lopsided smile directed at me and my Chica?" She asked as Amanda blushes as being called her Chica. "Relax Rose and before anyone answers, I have to say there will be a surprise for Dracoessa in possabliy the next or one of the upcoming chapters of Wolf's Mate." I said, raising a few eyebrows at me for what I said. "So guys, tell the fans your favorite foods." I said. "Cupcakes," replied Chica, Chichi and Susie replied at the same time. "Pizza," said Bonnie, Amanda and Fletcher. "Normal spaghetti for me." Gideon said as all versions of Papyrus looks over to him. "Nyehehe! Human named Gideon, that is too or favorite food!" MT Papyrus said as the other 2 nodded in agreement.

"Blueberry Pancakes." Mangle and Rosa said at the same time before looking at each other. Rosa smiles at Mangle, "Blueberry is top tier for best kind of pancake." She said earning a laugh from Mangle, making Rosa grin widly at her accomplishment. "Steak." Nightmare, Freddy, and Frankie said. "Classic. One would say steak is a man's food but uh..." UF Sans trialed off as he looks over to Rose, Avery, and Rosa. He had seen Rose pick up Nightmare without a problem easy, he saw Avery punch dents into about 5inch thick metal and he helped pull Rosa off of Chica when they got into a fight. He had seen the bones ready to burst through Chica's skin after that fight. ' _Girl was fucking wild. No wonder she is unstable_.' He thought.

"Sour krout," replied Foxy, and Jackson. "Tacos." Lucus said, "Fajitas," James replied. "Turkey wraps for me." Lily said from her place on Rosa's lap still. Both Rose and Avery share a wink at each other before looking at their Chicas in their laps. "Chicken is my favorite food." They said with a lick of their lips. This earned bright as Rudolph the red nosed reindeer's nose on both Amanda's and Susie's faces as Rose simply gives Amanda a wolf's grin with an innocent gleam in her eyes and Avery gives Susie a devil's killer smirk with a mischif gleam in her eyes. "COOKIES!" The little nightmare childran cry out with glee. Mary's shoulders shake up and down, meaning that she must be laughing at their antics before signing out her answer, "Stuffed shells."

"Fruit salad," Goldie said. "BLT, please." Benjamin and Fredbear say. "Like Miss Lilth Smith, I too like wraps but I prefer ham not turkey." Sammy replied. "A vege-burger for me. I just like it for it's feels healthy to me. Makes me stronger than Jackson and his stupid sour krout." Mangs said, earning a glare from Foxy and Jackson. "OI! Sour Krout is good, you blech rat! I atta tear ye apart!" Jackson cried out as he rose from his seat and Mangs doing the same. "Then come at me you piece of rust. I'm clearly the more dangerous one out of the both of us." She retorted.

Jackson growled and turned into his animatronic form and lunged at Mangs. Mangs turn into her animatronic form a second before Jackson crashed into her, knocking them both over the seats below them to the floor on the bottom row. Luckly MT Papyrus, MT Sans, Sammy, Freddy, Nightmare, MT Toriel, Antreas, Mettaton and Alphys moved out of the way before getting crushed by the fighting pair. The 3 night guards in the room were quick to spring to action to tear them apart from each other before it got worse. Rose, Rosa and Avery jumped over seats before Rosa lunged from the top of one the seats in the 3rd floor and tackled the animatronic that just happened to be on top of the other, Mangs.

They both rolled before Rosa had her pinned but not for long, for Mangs hit Rosa across the head, knocking her a few feet away. Jackson, taking the destraction as a chance, tried to lunge at Mangs but failed when Rose pins him down face first to the ground. Mangs gets up to attack the fallen Jackson but fails to make it 3ft before getting tackled and pinned again, this time by both Avery and Rosa. "MANGS! JACKSON! Calm down!" Avery yelled out as both Mangs and Jackson stopped trashing around to a small squirm then stopped all together.

"Sour krout or vege burgers are fine. They are good, they are best to the both of you. If one person likes it but the other doesn't then who gives a shit? It's still your favorite. I serious can not believe the both of you would fight over something like this. I thought you both were better then this." Avery said as shame filled both Jackson's and Mangs's faces as they turned human. All three night guards let them go and got off of them while Avery glared at them both. Jackson and Mangs hung their heads, looking at the ground like children caught red-handed doing something they shouldn't have. "I have respect for the both of you but after this you just lost some of it." Avery said causing the guilty parties to look at her shocked.

"Aw lass we're sor-" "Stop. I do not want to hear it. Back to your seats." Avery commanded in a calm tone. "But Av-" Mangs started. "Back. To. Your. Seats. Now." Avery said with a bit of edge in her tone, meaning no aruging with her. Both nightmare animatronics went back to their seats as well as the nightgaurds who earned a few rounds of appluse from their groups or a few from the others. Of course Rosa, once back at her seat, started to get scolded by her sister but praised for her bravery.

Un-known to the older Smith sister was that a someone was looking at her with a fast beating heart and admiration in their eyes, ' _She was so brave to just run in like that against those nightmare animatroincs._ ' they thought. "Alright...with that incident over with, back to the question. Fredstair, NightPuppet, Ben and most Undertale AU charaters y'all still need to answer." I said with a clear of my throut. "Tomato soup. Looks like blood to me." Nightmare simply said, causing those not familier with him on a personal level to either move a few inches from him or tense up in their seats.

"Sushi." Nightpupet said a few seconds before Ben spoke up, "Tuna sandwhich for me." "We're flowers so we don't exactly eat at all. So no favorite foods for us." UF Flowery answering for both him and UL Flowey. "Not true, I'm sure I'll find a certain someone to be my favorite food~" He said looking at Antreas with lustfilled eyes. Antreas squrimed away and hid behind her mother. "Butter-scotch cinnamon pie." Antreas said, earning a chuckle from her mom and siblings. "That is my favorite as well my sweet child." MT Toriel said, turning and giving Antreas a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's also my favorite though I'm sure you'll enjoy it more off my body~" UL Toriel said and looking seductivly at Antreas who went and hid behind her brother now. "No thanks," she said from her spot. UL Toriel chuckled huskly and said, "You'll come around soon enough cutie." "Well uh, my favorite is miso ramen." Alphys said while trying to calm down her little sister. "Like the flowers, I don't really need to eat though I do at somepoints just to absorbe the magic is all. You know to heal. So I really don't have a favorite." Mettaton said while hugging Antreas.

"Ketchup/Musturd," all three Sans said before glaring at each other. "Musturd? Really pal?" MT Sans said to UF Sans. "Yeah, so what you fucking wanna be gangster? Musturd is good." UF Sans retorted. "Please it literly has the word _turd_ in it. It's bad, like your false edge-lord look, posser." UL Sans said, causing UF Sans to glare at him with one glowing red eye. "Want to have a bad time you fucking slut bag?" He growled out trying to summon his gaster balster but it didn't show up. "What? SAGE!" UF Sans yelled out before glaring at me.

"No magic. I only allow a certain extent with in this home but anything like your gaster blasters are not going to show up. So calm down, or I'll write you into a grinder so you are nothing but dust." I warned him. He noteably calms down and his eyes turn back to normal as the tension between him and the other 2 Sans disappears. "Alright. Continue answering please." I said after waiting a few moments to see if UF Sans, tries anything. "My favorite is snail pie. The slime from the snails makes the texter of the pie all the move better." she said in an eerie like tone, making it feel like she had more to say but would have coused un-saviory reactions from the others.

"Well uh alrighty then. It looks like that was everyone on the roaster for answering the question. No one else has to answer?" I asked clearing my throat. "Nah, you're good Sage. Everyone answered." MT Sans said. "Alright, great. Then all that is next is to write the next chapters of everyone's world." I said as I turn to the fans. "Ok, Sister, Wolf, bird, and Gliches, there you have it. Everyone's favorite foods and I hope to see y'all next time and by the time I post this it is very close to Halloween my favorite. Happy Halloween y'all and have a spooky night~ Sage out." I said before disappearing and everyone went back to watching their movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Ask Away Fans!

I enter the house and see everyone outside by the pool. I walk over to them and see the 4 resident pairings from Wolf's Mate and Robotic Human Love sitting on the edge of the pool. "Hey guys. Sorry I've been away but I got 2 more questions. I was hoping for more but none came so." I trial off as they all turn to listen to me. First question is from a person named A.

They asked ' _I'll give this a shot but I have to asked how long ago since monsters come back from the underground or is this fic just a world where monsters just exist?'_ They are refering to my new fanfic 'What happens from here?' and to answer the question A, monsters have always been around. They just existed because of a few timeline overlaps that I think well be a problem. Next question is from Dracoessa! They ask, _Question for Rose & Amanda. When Rose "gets her suit" would you two would be surprised to find someone simular to the Animatronic forms that you two and your friends might have?' _"Wait...I'm going to be stuffed in a suit?!" Rose asked. The Wolf's mate crew look shocked and concerned.

"Well I have something planned but don't worry Rose. Nothing bad will happen I swear." I said as Rose seemed to have relaxed. "Will say Rose does turn into one of us, I think I may be surprised to see someone similer to us in looks or shape." Amanda said while leaning on Rose. "Alright, well those were all the questions but there is more." I said with mischif as I toss both couples a large box. Once they caught it and looked in, they got bright red blushes on their faces while the taller partners quickly closed the boxes.

"The gifts are from Dracosse themselves for both of you to enjoy. There are certain spells to each of them but the one Rose and Amanda have is more special. So if all four of you come follow me with your gifts I'll explain." I said walking back into the house with the 4 of the following me. Once inside alone, I explained what their gifts do and what the spells do. To say the least both Rose and Amanda were extatic to find out what their's could do and while both Avery and Amanda were upset alittle for not having the same thing, they none the less understood why.

Once done explaining, both couples left to go to their speciel getaways to where one could say mate. After about a day, hours after both couples came back, it wasn't until late early morning to the afternoon that it was found out by the rest of the Wolf's mate group that with the gift Rose and Amanda got, they were trying to get pregnet with their own biologal child. One of the spells allowed them both to get pregnet but not at the same time if they chose to. They also learned that Amanda was going to be the first to carry the child, then later on Rose herself upon their agreement.

The group was happy to learn the news for they don't know what would happen in their story at all or if the couple at all would have the chance to at all. So them trying here was amazing since nothing was stopping them from doing so at all.

(A/N: I know to most this chapter of Ask away fans seems odd, but after certain things that I will not explain here, I thought bring what was talked about here to life to make it offical. So yes, Rose and Amanda aka Chica got a special toy to allow them to get pregent if they speak the words to allow the spell to work. Again yes they are offically trying since really there litally is nothing stopping them from doing so in the first place. If you hate this then well you are free to leave and not come back. Love it, then support the couple! See you all later. Sage out~)


	7. Chapter 7

Ask Away Fans!

I walk into the house in search of the recently married couple of the house. As soon as the two got engaged they eloped. Their friends, and family aka Matt, and Rose's parents attended the small beautiful event for the couple. Everyone one of them proud of the duo to have found each other and fell in love to the point of tying the knot and having children. I soon found the married couple playing pairs with Frankie, Benjamin, Lucus and Sammy in a game of pool in the billorads room.

"Hey guys. Rose, Amanda congrates on the wedding." I said. "Thanks Sage. I'm just glad now that I can call Amanda my wife." Rose said before giving a kiss to Amanda who happily returned the favor. "Anyway you two lovebirds, I got questions for you from our favorite reviewer, Dracoessa. All of them are for the couple here. First one is ***waits for a few days* hey there, it's ye fav questioneer. First off I hope you gotten your gifts and wounder if you love them. *looks to Rose &Amanda* if you both could have one full day without consequences of what you both could do, what would both of you do?**"

"We honestly love the gift Dracoessa." Rose said, holding Amanda who is smiling happily. "Yeah, you both love it so much that you both praticlly mate like rabbits. We can hear you both through the walls!" Frankie said with laughter followed by the other guys. "We don't love it that muc-" Amanda started before Sammy jumps in, "Wolf daddy and Mama Hen." That shuts up both Rose and Amanda as everyone is snickering. Rose clears her throut before going back to the question.

"Well I'm not sure about the one day without consequences because if say I do something major people are going to remember that and get me for it later after the one day. But uh just for the sake of it, I think run across a football field and steal the ball I guess." she answered. "I agree with Rose on this but like her for the sake of the question, I would too also steal but it would cupcakes and pizza. Not from a kid's party or something for charity becasue that's just morally wrong and wrong in general." Amanda said.

"I agree about people remembering and possabliy getting you for it after but hey good answers guys. Now for the last question from Dracoessa" I said. " **P.S. here's another question that hit me after posting my previous question. *looks to Rose and Amanda(chica)* what do you both think about the toy versions that are coming in your story?** "

"Well I never met the toys, onlt heard of them from Sammy and so far they sound like good people I would like to know." Rose said. "Yes, it would be good to see old friends again after so long. If I remember right I think Bonnie has a crush on the toy version of me." Amanda said while giving Benjamin a sly look as he blushes.

"Well, that's it for all the questions for now and hopefully we get more in the future. And Rose, Amanda good luck with you marrige. Sage Out~" I said as I disappear and they all went back to their pool game, talking and teasing each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Ask Away Fans!

I walk into the house where everyone is going about their day either with work or just random erreans they have. I head to the library and found Rose, Amanda, Avery, Susie, Rosa, Lily, Antreas, Alphys, Gideon, Mangle, and all 3 Toriels.

Amanda and Rose were sitting on a couch with Rose having her head lay on Amanda's shoulder and her arms wrapped around her as Amanda quietly reading out loud to her. To those who don't know the couple would think it's weird for someone Rose's size to be sitting like that with her parnter if she is not the one reading. But for those who do know the couple, they found it adorable, cute even.

On a different couch, Rosa was holding Mangle in her lap, who in turn had her head on Rosa's shoulder as they read a book together. The 3 Toriels were sitting close to each other but were reading differnt books from each other.

Avery and Susie were playing a game of chess but were brushing their feet together playfully as they flirt a litte here and there, while talking about THEIR wedding. Lily and Gideon were playing chess as well but were mostly talking about logical topics. Lastly Alphys was sitting at far table by a window with Antreas, teaching her from a middle school science to see where her IQ is. I go over to the married couple first since they are the closest to the door.

"Hey you two. How's married life treating you both?" I asked them quietly so is not to bother the others around. Amanda closes the book as they look up and smile as happily as the two could. "Amazing. One can say Rose here is the perfect wife or husband if you prefer. Loyal and devoted but I love her and I'm so happy to be her wife and soon to be mother of our children," Amanda said with happiness and pride but most of all love for her wife.

Rose chuckles as she gives Amanda a kiss on the cheek making her blush. "Extremaly happy as well to be married and being the wife of Amanda. I'm just so glad to be a mother soon to our children. I lover her so much. Again I'm happy and glad for all of this." Amanda snuggles closer to Rose once she was done talking, making Rose smile more. Amanda gives Rose a kiss before I spoke again, "That's great you two. Glad you are both happy with your new life together. Now I have a question from Dragcossa but I'm not sure who it's for so I'm going to ask all the OCs starting with you because of the first part," I said as they look at me questionly.

"Congrats to Rose and Amanda. Question, would any of you spend a night in the other's story?" I said to them as Rose thought about the question. "While Rose thinks, thanks Dragcossa. The wedding was amazing. Sure other's would say it was just a simple elopment but to us it was a simple wedding that we loved. Still upset and embrassed that our friends betted on weither or not we consimated our marriage in the back of the limo they somehow rented." Amanda said with a huff and a cross of her arms.

Rose chuckles at Amanda, "Only 5 people betting we would do that love." "And they won," Amanda retorted. "Because Alphys drove us to the resturant we all went to," Rose said. Both of them not denying or confirming even though the answer is clear. "Anyway to answer the question, I know I can survive in both Avery's and the sister's worlds. But Antreas's world or worlds I'm not sure. UnderLust maybe easily, UnderFell maybe not. MafiaTale I feel confadient I can survive," Rose said before giving her reasons.

"UnderLust because tell a few stories, become friends with Sans and Papyrus and I'll be fine. UnderFell because they are meaner there and the Sans and Papyrus there won't wait to kill me but that's in their world, here they are I guess tame, won't hurt a fly. MafiaTale, well I have no levels so getting into trouble there is not likely," She said and I nod at the logic of the reasons. "Stories? Pray tell, what stories Rose?" Amanda ask with a raised brow and amused look at a blushing Rose.

"Babe, honey, I know you talk to, brag even, to a few of the other women here even to UL Sans and Papyrus, about our activities in bed. I can do the same," Rose said making Amanda blush in turn. I chuckle at the couple, "Alright lovebirds, I'll leave you both be. I have to ask the same question to the others." I said and left the couple as they go back to reading their book, both smiling. I went over to Rosa and Mangle next since they were the closest. Mangle was quietly asking Rosa questions about the comic world to which Rosa smiles and responds happily, making Mangle smile at the passion in Rosa.

"New lovebirds in the love nest?" I teased causing the two of them to tense up and blush. I snicker as Rosa holds Mangle protectivly and Mangle relaxes in Rosa's hold. "Anyway Rosa, I got a question from Drac." I repeated the question and gave an explaintion to it. "The first 5 nights of Rose's and Avery's worlds I think Lily and I can survive. 6th night no can do, won't make it. Antreas's world might and will be tricky. UnderLust maybe, UnderFell no. MafiaTale again maybe if we keep our heads down." Rosa responded as Mangle went back to the comic book but looked to have been listening to Rosa's responce.

I nodded, "Alright, thanks Rosa. Also good luck in your new relationship you two." I walked away with a glance back to see Mangle giving Rosa a kiss and Rosa's eyes turning bright gold with love. I walk to the chess players and by luck Avery and Lily were back to back in their games against the people they are playing. "Lily, Avery I wish to speak with you both for a second. Also Avery, Susie congrats on the engagment." Avery and Susie smile and held each other's hand that held their rings.

"Thanks Sage. Now what's the question do you have for Lily and my fiancee?" Susie said, happily hold Avery's hand who is happy to hold Susie's. I repeat the question then waited for the answers as they both thought of their answers. "May I speak first Avery?" "Go right ahead Lily." Avery said to Lily before going back to her game. " Alone in both Rose's and Avery's worlds I will not survive but with my sister maybe the first 5 nights. I honestly won't like UnderLust but we could keep our heads down like in MafiaTale. UnderFell, I know Rosa would not like me going there. Your turn Avery." Lily replied before going back to her game as Avery turns to me to answer.

"Can easily beat the 6 nights in both Rose and the sister's worlds. I'm confident in making it decently far in Antreas's world but will have to be careful in UnderFell for UF Sans is a tricky guy." Avery replied, having made sense. Avery is intellagent as can be with a tongue to talk a way out to match. Plus she has magic to use so her surviving a day or two in all worlds is high. "Great answers you two. Avery, Susie good luck in your upcoming marriage and your happy life together." I said as both Avery and Susie said thanks as I walked over to Antreas. Antreas was writing and doing basic science problems while Alphys watches over and sometimes explaining in very simple terms to Antreas.

All from across from Antreas to gadge what Antreas knows with basic before moving to advance. "Study break to answer a different question." I said causing them to stop and look at me. "What kind of question Sage?" Alphys said with Antreas tilting her head. I repeat the question and Antreas thought of her reply. " In Rose's world for a few nights yes. A night or two in Avery's maybe. In the sister's I'm not sure at all." she said and I realized that while Antreas is a good combat fighter, she has many handicaps and both Wolf's Mate and Robotic human Love's animatroincs turn into robots of, of course, metal. Heavy metal.

So Antreas's chances of surviving more than a few nights she won't last, like she almost could in her world. "You are resourceful so don't doubt yourself Antreas. Anyway thanks for the answer." "You're welcome Sage." After that I went up to UL Toriel who looked a bit board. " Tori, I got a question for you from Dragcoessa." She puts the book down and gives me a smile, "lay it on me sweetie." "UL Toriel, here's a question for you. Could you see yourself and Asgore hermaphrodites and still in heat and having unborn kids within both of your wombs and still mating trying to put out the heats?" I said.

Toriel's smile dropping, giving me a quizzing look before looking around, letting her gaze linger on the couples for a second before looking back at me, giving a new smile. A smile I noticed was false. "I can't say for Asgore but for me, being a hermaphrodite will just open so many new doors in the sex world. I would honestly love it. Now mating to put out our heats," She starts to let out a breathy laugh as she gestures to Rose and Amanda, "We'll be like those two with a running joke about us only showing up at meal times if we didn't have jobs."

Once she was done laughing, her smile dropped once more. "As for kids, well if I settle down my partner at the time, if female, can carry," she said as she looks over to Rose and Amanda. Both Rose and Amanda were cuddling together, no longer reading their book to now sharing light kisses with each other. Her gaze hardens in jealously but the edge is soft with distance and sadness. She then looks over to the newly engaged couple with a near same look she gave the married couple.

They were holding hands as they played their chess game while talking about their wedding. Lastly UL Toriel did the same to the last suspected couple, who were holding each other, whispering to each other. She sighs before getting up, putting her book in her seat as she leaves. The other 2 Toriels sadly watch her go. The 3 of us don't say a thing while I can only guess what's up while both Toriels know. I wasn't going to pry the info from them for it seemed wrong to do so. "I'm not going to ask, so I'm gonna go. See y'all later." I said before leaving the library to face time UL Asgore.

The phone rang a few times before Asgore picked up the phone to video chat. I was lucky he was not doing anything or anyone and was clothed in decent enough clothing. "Hello Sage. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Asgore ask, trying to look flirty. I ignored the look, "I have a question for you from a favorite reviewer Drac." I said. "Oh, okay. Well what is the question?" he asked and I got a bit worried as I repeated the question to Asgore.

His expression darkened before smiling false happily. "Having both parts would open many doors and maybe it would be fun to be the bottom once in a while. Mating to put out our heats, will I just hope whoever my partner is at the moment can keep up. For kids..." he trails off, getting a far off look in his eyes for a moment before smiling again. "For kids my partner at the time can carry. Good bye." He said before hanging up the phone. I didn't question it for it was not my place.

Shortly after the married and engaged couple came out, "Thanks for helping us figure out what to do for our wedding," Susie said. "You're welcome guys. Glad we can help you out," Rose said. "Hey y'all. Rose, Amanda I forgot to ask you two but you both said 'children'. Purel. Not child but children." I trailed off and the married couple smiled. "Yeah. After a lot of worry Rose like me is pregnant." Amanda said as the both smiled proudly.

"Well there goes the plan of waiting but I'm glad for you both. Congrats. I hope both pregnantices and deliveries turn out well." I said while they both said thanks as they leave with Avery and Susie to help them. "Well, that's a lot of advancements to the house. Now if you want to know the deal with Rosa and Mangle then look forward to the future chapters of Five Nights in Prison. Maybe you'll see hints of the furture relationship in one or a few of the chapters." I said to the people reading. "Later y'all. Sage out~." I disappear to wait for more questions and write more chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

Ask Away Fans!

I arrive at the house, planning on updating the household relationship listing with everyone but finds a letter. *leaves a letter in an envelope that is addressed to sage and crew and the letter reads 'dear crew of wm fnip glitch and rhl, I really had a great time even for short time outside of your stories and ask away. I hope everyone would be happy and healthy. To sage I will not ask nor beg to reconnect and I understand your reasoning on discrimination but rest asure ill keep on reading your stories with the verry occasional review. Sincerely yours Draga/Dracoessa.' Then leaves it in a place where anyone could find it*

I grew a bit sad and hurt thinking that something went wrong. I look to the readers. "Draga. Look, while I said my reasons, it was just to make sure no one got in trouble becasue you are a good person. The crew, they loved having you around and were fun. I'm sorry if my intentions left you feeling something negative for that is not what I wanted. As for UL Toriel and Asgore, we all know UnderTale." I trailed off.

"So we can all sort of guess why they were hurt by thr question. They know you meant no harm. Everyone here is happy, and look forward to your reviews. And you know you can always make an account on . I'm sorry if you got hurt but what happened, that was not meant to happen. I was trying to do good I guess. I'm glad that you are still reading the stories and leave reviews because that shows me that people are liking them." I said, rubbing that back of my head, trying to figure out what else to say. "Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. So I guess Sage out~" I said before disappearing.


	10. Chapter 10

Ask Away Fans!

I arrive to the house, and everyone was generally having a good time, having their own pool party/BBQ. Undyne, from Underlust was visting the house along with Rose's friends Eric and Aaron.

They all, along with Avery, Fredstier, Freddy, Chichi and Chica from FNiP were playing Basketball with a few of the others were watching and cheering for their favorite side. With Avery disdracted by playing a game, and her fiancee Susie nearby cheering her fiance on, I decided to talk with her first since she was nearby. I walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder, gaining her attention.

I gesture her to follow a little bit ways away from the others to talk with her. "So Sage, what's up?" Susie asked once we were away. "Not much, still writting stories and thinking of how the chapters being written are to be so. Anyway I have a question to you, Avery, Rose and Amanda but since I don't see the married duo and Avery is busy, I can ask you on what you think. The question is from Dragoessa." I said, "Ok sure. What's the question from them?" Susie asked with a smile.

"' **Question for Rose &Amanda and Avery&Susie, do you like or Love your 'toys'?**'" Once I finished, Susie's smile turns embressed with a light blush on her cheeks. "I honeslty can say for both Avery and I, that we really like our toy. I uh well uh honestly with it, we are planning on kids as well. But I'm a bit worried that near nobody from our groups supports us, only Mangs and Fredstier along with the nightmare kids, sweet little ones they are." Susie said before she looked sad down to the ground.

"Hey, come on Susie, while the worry is understandable, you have everyone else, Avery included to support ya. You have them to back you up so you have to worry about your group." I said with a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at me and nodded, "yeah, that's right. Everyone else supports us and we can be ourselves. Avery, dispite how she is written in the story is actully a really good person and quite loveable. When we are together with friends or alone she treats me like an equal, like a girlfriend now fiancee, letting it be known I'm just not another person in her life. I know I matter in her life and she really matters in mine because I'm more than what I've thought of myself as." Susie said with a fond smile as she looks over to Avery, who missed a 2 point shot as Aaron stole the ball.

"That's great, that you both feel that way. I wish you luck on your wedding and marriage with Avery." I said before leaving and Susie said thank you before heading back to the game, to watch. I went to the backyard and hopped the fence, only to see Rosa BBQing with Foxy helping her, everyone else was playing with water guns, splashing or playing chicken in the pool, or dancing to music. Rose was napping in a lounge chair with a baseball cap covering her eyes, and her wife is sitting next to her, watching the nightmare kids play in the shallow end of the pool.

I chuckle at the sight but found it cute and Rose being part animal, she is more likly, like anyone else to want to sleep during a perfect day. ' _Suprisingly while also everyone is making a lot of noise._ ' I thought as I went over to the couple. Amanda looked up at me when I got close to her, "Hey Ms. Hood Cross. Your wife have a tough day?" I joked as I gesture to Rose. Amanda chuckled but has a blush on her face, "No, the temp, weather and such just made her sleepy. So what's going on Sage?" she asked as Rose rolled over to her side, facing her wife and her hat fell off.

Amanda picks up the hat and gently places it on Rose's head covering her eyes, "Nothing much but I have a question for you and Rose from Dragoessa. But since Rose is sleeping you can easily answer the question." I said. "Alright, what is the question?" " **'Question for Rose &Amanda and Avery&Susie, do you like or Love your 'toys'?'**" I said while Amanda gains a bright blush and an embressed smile.

"We love the toy. With the new spells on it, it became at bit more fun to use and it has been helpful in us now baring children," she said as she looks over to Rose fondly with love in her eyes. "No surprise there since you two are the more active couple but hey good you both." I said with a chuckle while Amanda gives me a playful mock glare. "Anyway I have a couple of questions to get answered so I'll get going and let you relax." I said, waving bye as Amanda replied with alright. I went around and gathered all the Toriels, Sans, and Flowerys and went inside to talk.

"Guessing a question Sage?" MT Sans asked. "Yeah from Dracoessa also UL Toriel, they are sorry about the last question they asked you. They didn't mean to open old wounds anyway the question they have is ' **Question for all Toriels, Sans and flowerys; have you all heard of the song 'The Fates of Undertale' by Random Encounters?'** " I asked. "That's fine. They didn't know so it was still an innocent question. Now what is the song the fates of Undertale?" UL Toriel asked as all 3 Toriels looked confused while all 3 Sans and Flowerys looked tense and have a clue what the song is.

"Not sure if I should say but again it's a song. The youtubers of Random Encounters made along with many others, and actully I meet AJ and 2 others from Random Encounters and got their picture and autographs at a con I went to and I was actully watching a video or two while writting this chapter." I said. "That's cool Sage. But yeah, I came across it. Good little musical they had for it but that's all I'm going to say." UF Sans said with the other two Sans and all flowerys nodded in agreement.

I accepted the answer since it's pretty much a known fact that only Sans and Flowey of each universe knows about the **SAVES** , **LOADS** , and **RESETS**. They only way for other to know is if they somehow have the same or near same abilities or were told with undniable prove like say maybe Antreas for example ot maybe something or someone else. "Alright. I actully saw the video, it was good, silly how it ended. Anyway, thank you for answering the question guys. UL Toriel, again Dracoessa is sorry about their last question." I said to them before just speaking to UL Toriel.

"That's fine, I got over that little hiccup. The pain from the past is still there but it's...numb. That's all I'm willing to say." They all left with the other Toriel's were comforting UL Toriel. "Alight, readers, Glitches, Wolf, Bird, and Sister fans. I got a question from Unusualhybrid which is ' **Hi I am a fan of all your fnaf fictions and I was wondering could there be a comparison between Rose, Avery, and the sisters' mental, physical, magical, and natural abilities to see where each night guard stands. I just thought it would be interesting.**

 **Thanks. :)**.'" I said with a snap of my fingers and a little cartoon graph appears with each OC expect Antreas and the different versions of the OCs from What happens from here?

Under each one was a small picture of a brain, a smily face, a flexing arm, a magic wand and a leaf for each topic. "Now with each OC, things may and can be tricky since Rose and Avery are unusal. But I can do my best to describe each of them. Now when it comes to mentality Rose is about adverge or a bit above adverge intelignce but not like skipped a grade or two smart. She makes up a bit with sports knowlegde but she is not a dumb jock at all. She has common sence and real good moral compess."

The graph changed to show a red bar go up to about Rose's knee and an orange bar go a bit above the red just for show, not actually list a number or such. "Her emontical IQ is a bit higher because now she can more or less litarelly sence someone's trouble state. She, like every teen has negative thoughts of oneself's more so becasue she is part wolf but she rather help others then before letting them help her or keep quite about her problems but she'll speak about it if brought up." I explained as best as I could.

"Physically, Rose is a strong person, if in a fight with Avery without her magic, it may or may not come to a draw. With either Rose the victor or the loser. Rose is able to knock out an animatronic or tackle them to the ground but she is not a mini she-hulk, no. She has limits so if she keeps up the same weight or goes heavier she'll begin to break down and need to rest." A yellow goes up to Rose's waist on the graph again listing no number, mostly for show.

"Magic, is something Rose does not have like the sisters at all. So in a magic fight, she'll lose in it but won't go down easy depending on the person she is fighting." A red X appears on the magic wand to show Rose had no magic what so ever.

"Now for natural abilites, she has enhanced hearing, scent, sight, strength and balance do to the wolf blood in her veins. Now we all know animals are in a way more intune with the supernatural, mostly dogs and cats I believe. Wolves are a type of K9 and Rose has came incontact with ghosts before so a un-untended abilite for Rose is she can sence the supernatural to a degree." I explained as a purple bar went up a bit past Rose's waist close to the middle of her torso.

"So that's Rose done, next Avery's graph. Avery's mentality is that she is smart and sharp as a knife because she has good grades but her IQ lies with robotics, auto repair, and computers since animatroincs are walking computers with AI but they are in a way robots. No offence to the 3 animatroinc groups here. She is still a good person but from a few chapters, one can assume she is bullied or there are just rumors. So she does have a few negative veiws of herself but is mostly focused on her task. From the unknown POV chapter there is a bit more to her mentality where she is theorized to be more of a puppet than what she is willing to be." I said as a red bar went to Avery's thigh.

"Now physically she is strong, can take Rose on in a fight both with and without magic but the result of the fight is in the air. She knows how to fight while Rose doesn't really know how to." A yellow bar went up to the same spot Rose's was but a green bar next to it went at bit higher. "Magic is where Avery has the advantange against those she fights because she can turn into the animatronics and mimic them like Mystique from X-Men, only thing she can't change is scent of course. Magic gives her a little boost in strength, speed and such that's only alittle. Teleportaion is only within a certain radious so she can't go far with it." I said as best as I could as a grey bar went up to the middle of the Avery's torso.

"Honestly the chart is not making sence but hey just for show as I explain so ignore or try to follow it. Not sure what I was thinking with it but hey it's something. Anyway natural abilites is her charming appeal with the way she speaks and acts around others to trick them. She is cunning and deciving like what her Chica has said that Avery is like an eel with a sliver tongue." I said as I thought more of what to say.

"Now this is where trickiness is for Avery's magic is like second nature to her that it can be considered to be her natrual abilites even though it's artifical but she had for so long that again, people who don't know her or about the magic will think it was natural which again is not, it's artifical." I said as Avery's natural abilites purprle bar goes to her waist.

"None is the sisters where I'll start with Rosalina Amber Smith. Rosa has more IQ because she is in college like her sister only Rosa is studying law, her has emocinal inteligence like Rose but Rosa has is smarter in law over the other 3 OCs you requsted. Her mind set with her past and her protective nature for her sister place to near coin filp away from either breaking or fixing. She is still stable but at the moment with what's going on, I know what's going on but you all don't." The process with the red bar happens the same as the others.

"Rosalina as said in a chapter before is a natural born fighter with little training but can fight like an expert. She may be able to take either Rose and or Avery without magic but because Rose is a football/hockey player and Avery has fought hand to hand with animatromics, Rosa can stand a good amount of time but will lose." I said as a yellow bar went to Rosa's waist. "Still don't know why I have useless chart but I guess to break sentrences apart somehow. I digress so, Rosa has no magic to her what so ever. Stage magic later on maybe if I want her to learn it but for now no magic." I said as an X appears on the magic wand.

"Natural abilites, I won't give away other than she gifted fighter. You'll learn more about her talents in later chapters or in the 2nd part of the series." I said with a little sly smile as the colored bar for natural abilites turns into a question mark.

"Now, Lilth Jane Smith, she is considered smarter than her sister because Lily is studying physcologiy but of course that does not mean that Rosa is not smart. Her mentally is that she is worried for her sister, and from one conversation with her older sister is that she feels powerless when it comes to protecting and helpping her sister. Helpless even becasue she can not fight like her sister can. So she has good emocinal IQ to figure out her sister since they have a great bond." I explained when the bar for mentallity goes up to Lily's chest.

"I'm probably not even scoring or doing the chart right..." I mutter while looking at the fucked up graph but I shurgged. "I'll just toss the graph out into the trash after. Going on now, pyshically Lily is weaker than all other OCs. Antreas who doesn't even want to fight anymore can beat her and by hints alone, Antreas is hinted to be malnursted, straved yet she can beat Lily in a fight. May end in a draw or her losing to Rosa but that's a different story. While I say that, remember Lily is smart so she may come up with ways to protect herself until someone comes to help her." I said as the bar for strength for Lily just went to her ankle.

"Again no magic for the sister, for natural abilites, she is smart enough to play chess, she can sing to calm down her sister and play gutiar, she has more but like Rosa, I won't tell just yet." I said as an X appeared on the magic wand, and the natural abilites turned to a question mark like Rosa's.

"So that's a near full explaination for each OC requested that you wanted to know. Each Oc is unquie in their own way. Only things they have in common is they are in FNaF fanfics. They each have one or more things in common with one or more of the others but thats just about it." I said as I grabbed the graph, went to the kitchen and threw it out.

"No need for that. Now to Dracoessa and to all readers, you can send me suggestions via PM in you just need an account. I will not garenttee any and all suggestions will make it in to the story(ies) but I will look at them and consider if they will fit or not. If they do, I'll work it in and credit you in an Auther's Note at the begining out the chapter or for it to make sense at the bottom at the end. Just to let you all know. Anyway y'all hope you like the stories, I'm writting more for Their Alone time and thinking out more chapters for What Happens from here? Robotic Human Love, Glitched, FNiP and Wolf's mate. Suprised RHL and Wolf's Mate is popular out of the fics written on here. See y'all later Sage Out~"


End file.
